Intravenous injections, as for administering blood transfusions, giving sera or plasma to patients and/or for feeding liquid nutrients to patients utilize intravenous needles of various sorts. In most instances, if any protective scheme has been used it has been a temporary partially protective scheme using available material such as a part of a styrofoam cup and held in place with adhesive tape. Such temporary schemes prevent the visual inspection of the needle or the area of the injection as well as requiring the untaping of the temporary protector to make certain of the well being of the patient and to make certain that the needle has remained in its proper place. Other temporary or permanent procedures have often attached the needle or the intravenous tubing to the device placing pressure or strain on the intravenous needle rather than merely providing protection to the needle and tubing. It is desirable to have a cover/protector which provides protection so that the patient may have movement of the limb, be able to roll over in bed and still provide visual inspection to the intravenous injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,026 discloses a guard for intravenous needles. The protective device is a transparent plastic enclosure with a neck element 17 which incorporates locking means to surround and hold the intravenous needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,226 discloses a protective guard for a hypodermic needle. The protective guard is formed of a flexible plastic material with a body portion having an intermediate notch therein so that the body portion may be bent about an intermediate axis to a variety of shapes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,971 discloses a guard for protecting a venipuncture site and catheter retainer. This device 10 has an openable cover or lid 20 which covers a base 16 which surrounds the venipuncture site. The base has a opening or window 48 which surrounds the venipuncture site. The intravenous tubing is threaded around two offset and integral hollow spools or annular cylindrical anchors 42 and 44. A cover 20 comes down over the tubing closing the venipuncture site.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,669,458 discloses a holder for securing and protecting an intravenous injection needle when the needle is inserted in the body of a patient. The holder includes a flat base having an adhesive bottom with an aperture in the middle of the base. A clear plastic window having an adhesive bottom is placed over the aperture on the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,553 discloses a venipuncture site protector. This protector has a body including a relatively rigid cup-like shield of frusto-pyramidal shape which is constructed of relatively thin, stiff but readily bendable material.